


Like Fire and Ice

by LustfulWings1028



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustfulWings1028/pseuds/LustfulWings1028
Summary: When Officer Kanama comes in possession of a Ninetails rescued from a Pokephilia ring and told he needs to be able to rehabilitate her, he has no idea what to do. He knows it's illegal, but she wants it. She wants him. Another short fic. Contains EXPLICIT bestiality/Pokephilia scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

Kanama leaned back in his chair, bored out of his mind. Staying at the front desk in the police office was not exactly his idea of fun. He’d rather be out there, having women try to flirt their way out of tickets with him. He was a very handsome man. He was 30 years old, with waist length silver hair (that he kept tied up underneath his police cap), soft grey eyes, and olive skin. No one else was available to stay at the desk. The captain and a group of officers were working together on some super exciting case. Which meant that now, he was stuck here and contemplating how the walls would look much better splattered with his brains.

“Be a police officer, you said,” he muttered to himself. “It’ll be great, you said. You’ll be able to help people and rescue Pokémon. Didn’t think you would fucking wind up as an Arceus-damn glorified ticket pusher!”

“Talking to yourself again, Kanama?” one of his fellow officers asked as he walked in the door.

“Maybe a little,” Kanama sighed softly. “I can’t help it. I’m stuck here. With literally nothing to do.”

“Yeah, well, turns out the captain busted up a Poképhilia ring,” the other officer said.

“What?” Kanama turned to stare at him.

“Yeah. Turns out some sickos were stealing eggs and literally raising the hatched Pokémon to be sex slaves. So, Captain is going to bring back all the Pokémon they rescue and we’ll each get one to take home and rehabilitate.” The officer shrugged slightly.

“That’s insane…” Kanama shook his head. He hadn’t had a Pokémon since his Houndoom passed away. Doom was an amazing companion. He had been smart and quick to learn. He had been fiercely loyal and protective. Kanama had still been trying to figure out if he was even ready to have another Pokémon but it looked like he wasn’t going to get a choice at this point. After what felt like days (even though it had only been a few hours), the captain returned holding a box full of Pokéballs. All the officers were standing at attention, including Kanama.

“In case you haven’t been filled in, I found and arrested members of a Poképhilia ring!” the captain shouted, passing a Pokéball that had a piece of paper stuck to it to each officer. “Each one of you will take a Pokémon home and rehabilitate it! NO EXCUSES! DISMISSED!!” Kanama sighed softly, relieved his shift was finally over and he could walk home. He pulled the piece of paper that had come with the Pokéball and read it aloud.

“Species: Ninetails. Height: 3’7”. Weight: 44 pounds. Ability: Snow Cloak. Name: Sugar.” He blinked at the paper and rested his forehead in the palm of his hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me. An Alolan Ninetails… named Sugar….” He sighed softly and released her from her Pokéball.

Sugar cooed softly, gently shaking herself and sending small ice crystals scattering across the floor. She looked around, trying to take in her new surroundings. It was a decent sized house with a living room, kitchen, and half bathroom on the main floor. The second floor had two bedrooms (one of which Kanama had turned into a workout room that he almost never used) and a full bathroom. She sat down and looked at Kanama, who didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath. The Fox Pokémon was stunning. Her fur was a light ice blue, bright snow white on her face, the tips of her mane, and the tips of her tails, while the base of her tail was almost as blue as her sapphire eyes.

“Alright, Sugar,” Kanama said, once he had exhaled. “I know neither of this were expecting this, but I’m your new owner and this is your new home. We have a lot of work to do, getting to know each other and su-HEY!!!” Even though he was talking, Sugar had moved forward, gripping the zipper of his pants in her teeth and pulling it open. He gave her a soft smack on her muzzle before zipping his pants back up.

“NO!” he said loudly. “NO, THAT’S BAD!!” Sugar ducked her head, her ears flattening back as she cowered beneath his shouting. Tears formed in her eyes, turning into tiny ice crystals that stuck to her fur. Kanama blinked, sighing softly. He realized he had no idea what her history was, or even what cruel torture they could have put her under in order to train her. He knelt down so he was eye level with her, gently cradling her muzzle in his hands and using his thumbs to brush the formed ice crystals away.

“Hey, I’m sorry I yelled,” he told her softly. “You’re not in any trouble, Sugar. You just… You don’t have to do that anymore. Okay?” Sugar cooed softly, tilting her head before leaning forward and gently licking his cheek. The soft drag of her tongue mixed with the coolness of her breath made him shiver slightly. He swallowed and stood quickly.

“Good, right. Now that we’re on the same page, I should probably get things set up for you.” As Kanama walked through the house, Sugar stayed on his heels but managed to never get underfoot. She was so graceful and elegant, that Kanama appreciated it. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how many times he must have tripped over that damned Houndoom. He retrieved a Pokémon bed from the closet that once had been Doom’s. The bed itself was circular with high sides and dark blue in color. He placed it on the bedroom floor against the wall opposite from his own bed.

“So that’s where you’ll sleep,” he told Sugar. “I have food bowls in the kitchen, but I’ll have to pick you up some food tomorrow on my day off since the store is already closed now. Anyway, I think I’m going to take a shower and get ready for bed.” Kanama removed his cap and the tie from his hair so it fell down free around him. He sighed in relief, rubbing his scalp with his fingers before unbuttoning his shirt. He looked over, noticing Sugar was sitting on the bed he had placed for her and staring at him.

“On second thought, maybe I’ll just undress in the bathroom…” He grabbed a pair of clean pajama pants and booked it to the bathroom, closing the door but leaving it open just a crack so the steam from the shower would be able to escape. He ran the water, finishing his undressing before stepping into tub and pulling the shower curtain closed. He sighed contentedly, immediately washing his hair before soaping up his body.

He didn’t hear the door open. He almost jumped out of his skin when he turned around and saw Sugar sitting just in front of him. Before a word could escape his lips, she leaned forward and ran her tongue along his flaccid member. The cold of her tongue and breath against the steam of the shower immediately made him hard. 

“No, no,” he said. “You know that’s not right.” His words went unheeded as Sugar stood, her tails swirling around behind her in excitement. She wrapped her tongue around his erection, pulling it into the cold succulence of her mouth. He had been worried about her teeth, but he didn’t feel a single one. He gripped her mane in his hand but as she bobbed her head expertly up and down his shaft, he shuddered and found himself unable to stop her.

“Fuck, Sugar…” he panted. “Just this once…”


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Kanama ever pictured himself doing was standing in a shower, getting sucked off by a Ninetails. Yet, here he was, moaning as Sugar bobbed her head, creating a delicious, cold vacuum around his cock. He flattened his hand on her neck, beginning to mindlessly rock his hips toward her mouth as she sucked him off. He couldn’t even admit how amazing it felt, considering she was a Pokémon and he hadn’t had any type of sexual encounter in three years.

“Fuck, Sugar,” he groaned. “Fuck, here it comes…” He grunted softly, pushing himself all the way in and down her throat as he blew his load. Sugar tried to swallow quickly enough to take it all, but she couldn’t. She gagged quietly as it seeped back up between her lips and his cock, and out of her nose. In a way, Kanama found it weirdly attractive. Sugar backed away, looking both so uncomfortable and ashamed. She tried to swipe her paw over her nose to rid herself of the stinging sensation in her nasal cavity, whimpering softly.

“Oh, shit, I am so fucked up…” Kanama said softly. “I’m sorry, Sugar, I’m sorry. Come here.” He bent over her, tilting her nose down toward the floor of the tub.

“Arceus, just blow your nose, Sugar.” He gently stroked her mane. Sugar whimpered but obeyed, inhaling through her mouth and blowing out through her nose as hard as she could. It worked, though now the semen was all on the floor of the tub and her nose still stung. Kanama used the shower spray to rinse away the mess. Sugar sank to the tub floor, tears welling in her eyes and her ears flattening back.

“No,” Kanama said softly. “No, no. Don’t do that.” He sighed, finding himself turning off the water and kneeling next to her. He gently stroked her head.

“No, you were a good girl. A very good girl. I was very bad. I shouldn’t have let you… I shouldn’t have done that to you. It’s okay. Come on.” He stood up and got out of the tub, toweling himself off. Sugar stayed put, starting to tremble. Kanama could feel his chest aching. He pulled on his pajama pants quickly, grabbing another towel and slowly approaching the tub.

“Sugar, baby, you’re not in trouble, it’s okay.” He wrapped the towel around her as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her back to the bedroom, gently laying her on her back on top of his bed. He used the towel, rubbing it through her fur to dry her off. He even used his thumb and the towel to dry between her paw pads, making her shiver. He couldn’t help but notice her lower lips twitching.

“Maybe… since it’s just this once…. I’ll return the favor…” Kanama gently traced her quivering slit with his finger. Sugar stopped moving, her breath rate increasing slightly.

“Feels good?” he asked her. He dipped his finger inside of her, gently rubbing her insides as her inner walls clamped down on the invading finger. She was so tight; it was like her pussy was sucking his finger. Kanama groaned unconsciously. Sugar’s legs fell out to the sides, exposing herself to him completely. He removed his finger and leaned down, tracing her slit with his tongue before swirling it over her small clit. 

“Niiiiine,” she cooed softly, hips twitching as her breathing rate increased again. He let his finger take over her clit as he delved his tongue inside of her. Her fluids tasted like sweet berries, and Kanama moaned softly as he achieved erection again. His finger worked circles while his tongue reached that pleasure center of nerves he was seeking. He knew he found it as soon as she bucked toward his face.

“Niiiiiiiiine!” she gasped. She shut her eyes. She had never been allowed to experience such pleasure. No one ever pleasured her. She had only been used for the pleasure of human males. And now this human was showing her something she didn’t even know existed. She whimpered as she felt a pressure building in her lower stomach. Was she getting sick? Was he pushing her insides around?

“NIIIIIIINETAAAAIIIILLLLS!” she cried out as the pressure burst suddenly. A rush of fluids gushed out of her, all over Kanama’s mouth and dripping down his chin. He wiped it with his fingers before licking them clean.

“Arceus, you’re going to kill me…” he whispered. He stood up, staring down at the panting Ninetails below him.

“Now we’re even,” he said a little uneasily. Sugar looked up at his face, getting to her feet before looking down and realizing she had excited him again. She turned around, laying down on her front while keeping her rear end raised, tails up so he had the perfect view of her from behind. 

“We really shouldn’t do that,” Kanama said. “Sugar, that’s a really bad idea.” She looked back at him, gently swaying her hips to try and entice him. She cooed when he grabbed or hips but yelped softly when she was unexpectedly flipped on her back again. She shivered with anticipation as she watched him take off his pants and crawl over her.

“Just because it’s just this once,” he told her. He used one hand to guide the head of his cock to her waiting pussy lips before gently pushing in. Sugar cooed happily beneath him. The coolness of her insides felt amazing against the heat of his member, causing Kanama to moan softly. He kept pushing in until he bottomed out. Her shallow canal wasn’t long enough to completely sheathe him, so about half of his length was still outside of her. The tightness alone was enough for him though. He drew back, slowly sliding back in, to the edge of her cervix, experimenting with how far he needed to move his hips. He increased his pace, finding a rhythm that wouldn’t end up with him bruising the back wall inside her. 

Sugar cooed and gasped, lost in the pleasure of the human fucking her. She knew his tip was brushing her cervix with every thrust inward. Their hips didn’t meet because she was too small for him. But she felt amazing. She felt that same pressure as before, coiling in her lower stomach. She panted, anchoring her front paws on his warm shoulders, pulling her back legs up slightly to change the angle he was thrusting into her at. 

“NIIIIIIINETAAAAIIIILLLLS!!” she called out again as she orgasmed hard, another rush of fluids coating Kanama’s cock with her sweet and sticky fluids. Kanama didn’t last much longer, with one final stroke in, he shoved himself right up against her cervix as he came. This load wasn’t as large as the first, but still enough that when he pulled out, his semen began to drip out of her, freezing to her cold fur. Kanama shook his head slightly, grabbing some tissues from the bedside table. He cleaned himself off, then gently cleaned Sugar up as well.

“Go to bed.” Kanama said softly. “And please don’t harass me for this again.” Sugar’s ears flattened back, but she stood and gently shook her fur back into place. She gracefully leapt off the bed, walking over to and curling up in the round Pokébed on the floor. She rested her chin on the raised side, finding sleep a little more easily than she ever had before.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanama was just waking up when he heard the lock of the front door scraping and the soft jingle of keys. He sat up in bed quickly. Thankfully, he had put his pants back on before he had fallen asleep. He scrambled, tugging on a plain white t-shirt. He ran out the bedroom door.

“Stay!” he told Sugar pointedly, closing the door behind him. He ran downstairs.

“Kanama!” his mother said sweetly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Did I wake you, sleepyhead?”

“No, I was already awake when you came in, I was just looking for a shirt, Mom,” he told her. His mother had those perfect Asian genes. She was a little on the shorter side but had a nice figure and she looked easily looked like the same age as him, despite her being 20 years older. Her long silver hair was tied back in a perfectly made bun and her dark brown eyes danced with delight.

“Okay,” she said, placing the groceries on the counter she had brought with her. “You know you look more and more like your father every day. I miss him.”

“I know, Mom. I miss him too. And I’ve told you I can do my own grocery shopping.”

“Shush, let your mother take of you. It’s the only thing I have to live for.” Kanama rolled his eyes slightly. They both stopped when they heard a steady scratching coming from upstairs.

“What is that?” Hanako asked. She started for the stairs.

“Mom, its probably just the wind rubbing a branch against the side of the house!” Kanama told her as he followed her. She went straight for his bedroom door, opening it and squealing upon seeing Sugar. She knelt down, running her hands through the Ninetail’s cold fur and gently stroking her face.

“OH, MY ARCEUS!” Hanako squealed. “She’s gorgeous! Why would you keep her a secret from me?? I’m your mother!! And you know how much I love Ninetails!” She gently hugged the Pokémon close to her. Sugar sweetly melted into the affection, giving the woman a sweet lick on her cheek.

“Ah, yeah, Mom, I meant to tell you about that…” Kanama sighed. “Look, I was keeping Sugar up here because she needs to be rehabilitated. She was in a bad spot and now has… really bad habits…” Hanako and Sugar both stared at him.

“Nonsense!” Hanako claimed, standing up. “She is as sweet as pie! C’mon, Sugar!” Sugar happily trotted down the stairs after Hanako. The woman fixed her up a big bowl of sweet berries before setting it down on the floor for her. Sugar gracefully accepted the meal, carefully eating the berries in such a way as to avoid getting the fur of her mouth stained.

“And she’s so smart!” Hanako added.

“Yeah,” Kanama grunted softly, looking pointedly at Sugar. “Super smart…” Sugar noticed but didn’t react, as she was too enthralled by her meal. Once she finished, she lifted her bowl in her teeth, bringing it to Kanama. He sighed, washing the bowl in the sink, then filling it with fresh cold water. He set it down for her as she lapped some of it up sweetly. Watching her tongue, remembering the feeling of it from the night before had some consequences. He gritted his teeth slightly, making a beeline for the stairs.

“Going to get changed really quick,” he said. “Mom, keep an eye on Sugar for me.” He ran up the stairs quickly and into the bathroom. He freed his erection, wrapping his hand around the base before stroking it up and down feverishly. He closed his eyes, thinking of how Sugar’s pussy felt so tight on his cock. He imagined being able to fuck her with every inch.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. “Why am I so fucked up?” It wasn’t enough to deter the thoughts that brought him to orgasm so quickly. He heard his load plopping into the water of the toilet. He flushed, cleaning himself off at the sink before going to his room to change. He tossed the pajama pants on the floor, sliding on a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans, tugging on a light green t-shirt. He gathered his hair back after brushing it, tying it off in a high ponytail.

“You look very handsome, dear,” Hanako said with a soft smile.

“You have to say that, Mom, I’m your son,” Kanama teased her gently. She scoffed slightly before returning to making breakfast. Kanama had to admit, he loved his mom’s pancakes. He wasn’t really able to make them as fluffy as she could. He suddenly noticed he was being stared at. He looked down at Sugar, who was watching him as her curly tails whirled around excitedly behind her. She stood, moving closer to him and innocently brushing her body up against his legs as a cat would, letting her tails brush around him gently. 

Sugar had never seen a human so attractive to her before. Most of the Poképhiles that had mounted her were all fairly gross even by Pokémon standards. Most of them were sweaty, overweight men with acne that would breathe horrible smelling breath in her face as they used her. Not Kanama. He was tall and thin, with well-toned muscle definition. He had been so sweet and gentle with her. She gently ran her tongue across his fingers.

Kanama gently swatted her nose away. She looked at him sadly before walking away. She wanted to play again, but she knew better by his body language than to try anything while the human female was here. She liked her master’s mother, even. The woman showered her with affection, and she liked that. She wished Kanama would show her the same amount of affection. Sugar padded lightly over to Hanako, gently brushing against the woman’s leg. Hanako giggled softly and pet the vulpine Pokémon with a free hand.

“Such a sweetheart,” Hanako cooed softly.

“Yeah, maybe you should keep her,” Kanama said, forcing himself to laugh a little. He almost wanted his mother to take the offer until he noticed the hurt in Sugar’s eyes. The Ninetails lowered herself on her belly, chin on her front paws as her eyes got watery.

“Kanama!” his mother scolded him. “You just hurt your Pokémon’s feelings! What is wrong with you?!”

“Nothing, Mom,” he brushed it off verbally. “She’s just a big baby!” But he was already walking over to Sugar and lifting her into his arms, hugging her cold body against his warm chest.

“I’m sorry, Sugar,” he soothed softly as he stroked her neck and back. “It was just a joke, I promise.” The Pokémon hooked her front paws over her human’s shoulders, pressing as tight against him as she could and reveling in the affection that she was receiving from him. She nuzzled his neck lightly, tails brushing against his thighs and waist. Hanako simply smiled at the sight. To her, it just seemed like an innocent make-up between Pokémon and owner.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanama’s mother ended up staying all day. She gladly swooned over sugar and gave the Fox Pokémon all the attention and affection her little heart could desire. Kanama only felt it was right to offer to let his mother spend the night on the futon in the workout room. She readily agreed and he gave a pointed look at Sugar. Hanako retired a little early, just a couple hours after dinner. She cooked, so Kanama stood at the sink, washing the dishes.

“Nine,” Sugar cooed softly, rubbing up against his legs and catching his zipper in his teeth. Using her nose and tongue, she freed his semi-hard cock from the confines of his jeans, beginning to gently run her tongue from base to tip. Kanama shivered, moaning softly.

“Sugar,” he hissed beneath his breath. “My mother is right upstairs. You can’t do this.” But he wasn’t actively stopping her. Somehow, the thrill of being caught just made his erection harder. Sugar eagerly took his length into her mouth, expertly sucking him off. He was surprised by already being used to the cold sensation of her mouth. As she continued, he had to set the towel and the plate he was washing down. He gripped the edge of the sink, his knuckles turning white. He automatically began to rock his hips in tandem with her sucking. 

Kanama grunted softly, gripping the cool fur on Sugar’s neck as he came down her throat again. She was ready, and thankfully his load was smaller this time. She swallowed every wave as it came. Panting, Kanama did his pants back up.

“You’re really going to be the death of me,” he scolded her softly. Sugar trilled softly, proudly puffing out her fur and rubbing against his leg again. Kanama turned his attention back to the dishes, washing them and putting them all away before going up to the bedroom. Sugar padded lightly after him, following him inside before he closed the door. She sat down on her bed, watching him get undressed. She trotted over, hopping up on the bed and rolling onto her back, spreading her legs for him to see.

“Arceus, Sugar,” Kanama groaned softly. “Aren’t you ever satisfied?” Sugar looked at him, tails waving to beckon him closer. The truth was, he made her feel so good that she just wanted more of it. She wanted to experience more of his gentle hands, gentle tongue. She just wanted more pleasure now that she had had a small taste of it. Kanama was erect again.

“I can’t believe this,” he growled softly, walking over to the bed and turning her so her head pointed towards the pillow before crawling over her. “You’re turning me into a fucking deviant. You want me to get caught, and you don’t care.” The vulpine shivered under him, her fluids starting to run from her pussy from getting so wet. She cared. She did. She just wanted his delicious cock inside of her. She wanted it more than just ‘that one time’.

Sugar cooed softly as he penetrated her, sliding in all the way and bottoming out in one go. She panted as he pushed against her cervix. He began thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. Sugar’s tongue lolled out of her mouth; lost to the pleasure he was giving her. She cooed a little louder, but he grabbed her muzzle in his hand and shushed her. He couldn’t risk her getting them caught. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kanama paused, still inside the Pokémon beneath him.

“Kanama, are you decent?” he heard his mother’s voice on the other side of his door. Kanama dropped down on top of Sugar, earning him a soft huffy squeal as he pulled the covers up to his shoulders and laid his head on the pillow, so she was hidden under him.

“Yeah,” he called back. His mother let herself in, seeing her son was tucked into bed.

“Oh, I thought I heard something,” Hanako said, looking around the room, then noticing the Pokébed was lacking a Ninetails. “Where’s Sugar?” 

“I don’t know, Mom,” he said. “Maybe she’s under the bed to be close to the air conditioning vent.” He shifted his hips, teasing the Pokémon beneath him by pressing against her cervix again. Sugar had to use all of her self-control not to make a sound.

“Okay. I also wanted to let you know, I have to leave a little earlier than planned so I won’t have time to make breakfast before I leave.”

“That’s fine, Mom. I can make breakfast and feed Sugar before work.” He rolled his hips just enough to do a minipump inside of the vulpine beneath him. He felt her shudder.

“Are you okay?” Hanako raised an eyebrow.

“Mmhmm, yes, just very tired. I would like to go to sleep now.”

“Okay. Goodnight, sweetheart. Goodnight, Sugar.” She left the room, closing the door again. Kanama waited until he heard the door to the workout room close before pulling off the covers and bringing himself up, so his weight was no longer on the Pokémon beneath him. 

“Such a good girl,” he purred softly, Sugar cooing back at him softly. She gently licked along his jawline. He held her hips as he pulled back, thrusting back in and picking up the same rhythm he had before. He already had his hand around her muzzle again, keeping her coos and moans muffled. She came to orgasm quickly and Kanama came inside of her again. 

He pulled out of Sugar, getting up and grabbing his pajama pants. He snuck down to the bathroom to relieve himself and clean up, pulling his pants on quickly. He came back to the bedroom and Sugar was already sleeping soundly in her bed. Kanama sighed softly as he crawled into his own bed. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. What had he gotten himself into? Where would it end? Maybe he should just give her back. He was clearly incapable of rehabilitating her if he couldn’t deny her anytime she pleasured him or wanted pleasure.

Kanama eventually fell asleep. He hit the button to shut off his alarm early in the morning. After making and eating breakfast, he left a bowl of berries and a bowl of fresh water on the kitchen floor for Sugar. He changed into his police uniform and headed out to work as his mother left to head back home, all before Sugar even woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, sitting up quickly as she realized her master wasn’t in bed. She got up slowly, carefully stretching backward and forward to work out the stiff spots in her muscles from sleeping so heavily. 

She carefully padded down the hallway, checking the bathroom before heading down the stairs. She ate the berries that had been left for her and lapped up some of the water. She realized she was alone, so she headed back upstairs and curled up in her bed, resting her chin on the side. She sighed softly through her nose, feeling lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanama walked in the door when, suddenly, he was attacked by 40-ish pounds of blue/white fur and cooing. Sugar emphatically licked his cheeks, front paws on his shoulders as he held her butt in his arms. Tails gently swirled around him, tongue moving to his neck.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he said softly as he returned all four paws to the floor. Sugar trilled serenely, rubbing her body up against his legs. She had missed his presence while he was gone. He was still trying to figure out what to do with her. The captain had made it plain and simple that he wasn’t allowed to just give her back when he complained about being unable to handle her. He pushed her head away as her nose neared his crotch.

“C’mon, stop,” he sighed softly. He went upstairs to the bedroom, closing the door in her face so she couldn’t follow him in. Sugar sat, her tails falling limply to the floor as she whined softly. He only emerged from his bedroom after changing into his pajama pants and heading back downstairs to make himself some tea. Sugar cooed softly as she followed him, trying to rub up against him, but was quickly pushed away again.

“I was going to give you back,” he said. She sat on the floor, looking up at him sadly. 

“I’m stuck with you now because I’m not allowed to give you back,” he growled softly. “And even if I was allowed to give you to someone else, who would want a Pokémon who acts like an Arceus-damn whore? Constantly rubbing up against them and displaying herself? Don’t you know it’s illegal for humans to fuck Pokémon?? I only put up with it at first because I thought it would make it better. But it didn’t, and now I can’t handle it anymore.”

“Nine?” she cooed shakily, her entire body trembling. “Nine? Ninetails? Nine?” Did he hate her? Was he really going to give her up? What if she were human? Would he love her then? She sank to the floor, placing her paws on her face to hide her tears. He walked past her, leaving her to be emotional alone. He sat on the couch, sipping his tea, trying to fight the ache in his chest and the pressure behind his eyes. He wanted to give her everything. He just couldn’t and he didn’t know how to handle it. 

Sugar shakily got to her feet, using her paws to swipe away the ice crystals left from her tears. She could try to do something for him to show him she loved him, and that she just wanted him to love her in return. But what? She looked around. He had already made himself some tea, so maybe she could try to put a platter of something together. She nosed open the cabinet left of the refrigerator. The silver tray she was seeking was in the middle. She used her paw to push the pans aside, getting her teeth around the edge of the tray and backing up with it in her mouth. 

Sugar managed to get the tray up on the counter before letting go. However, she didn’t realize that the tray wasn’t entirely on the counter. It was unbalanced, more of it hanging over the edge. So, as she moved to open the fridge next, the tray fell to the floor with a clatter. The sound reverberated, hurting her ears and spooking her. She ran out of the kitchen, curling herself up in a tiny ball under the stairs, draping her tails over her face and shaking. 

“Sugar!” Kanama called out as he sprung off the couch and ran into the kitchen. “Sugar! What happened? Come here!” He picked up the fallen tray, putting it back in the cabinet as the Ninetails slunk over to him with her head down.

“What were you doing?” he asked her. Sugar looked at him, then at the cabinet where the tray was, then at the fridge. She whimpered softly, sadly. He followed her eyes, opening the fridge. She pointed to the Miltank cheese sitting on the bottom shelf, neatly wrapped in plastic.

“You wanted a snack?” he asked her. She shook her head and gently nudged him.

“You were trying to get me a snack…” He sighed softly. She nodded, gently placing her paw on his leg. He sat down on the tiled floor, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight. He nuzzled the soft cool fur on her neck, which eased the heat he felt behind his eyes. He laughed lightly. Sugar mewled softly, confused.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he said softly. “I’m so, so sorry…” Her ears and tails perked up, and she nuzzled him gently. He stood up with the vulpine in his arms, carrying her up the stairs. He laid her gently on the bed, on her back.

“I’m going to make it up to you,” he said softly. He knelt down on the floor, gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him. She yelped softly but remained relaxed. She felt him trace her slit with his tongue as he used his thumb to tease her clit. She cooed and shivered, letting her legs fall to her sides to give him complete access. Kanama dipped his tongue inside, letting the taste of sweet berries overpower his thoughts. He listened to her croon and felt her twitch as he explored every inch of her silky, wet folds. Finally getting to her g-spot only pushed her over the edge. She cried out her species name as her fluids rushed into Kanama’s waiting mouth. 

He didn’t stop once he drank her fluids. He returned his tongue to her g-spot, sending waves of pleasure through her still-sensitive body. He continued to rub her clit in circles with her thumbs. She mewled and shuddered beneath him, tongue lolling out, completely lost to his administrations. Her second orgasm hit, and he kept going straight through, extending her orgasm. She gently pushed his cheek with one hind paw, seeking a break. He stopped and she laid there, panting heavily. She rolled onto her stomach and stuck her butt up in the air. 

Kanama didn’t argue. He dropped his pajama pants and knelt on the bed behind her. He gripped her hip with one hand, using the other to guide the tip of his cock inside her. He moved that hand, so he was gripping both hips, sliding in all the way until he reached her cervix as they both moaned. He began to pick up the pace, sliding in and out of her from behind. In this position, she felt even tighter and he groaned. He thrust fast and hard, practically pounding against her cervix as she shrilled in pleasure. She came again, her inner walls tightening around him and milking his own orgasm.

Once he was spent and his softening member slipped out of her, he let her collapse on the bed as she tried to catch her breath. He laid beside her, gently wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, using the cool temperature of her body to try and ease the heat of his. He pulled the blankets over them, falling asleep with his love entwined in his arms.


End file.
